Only Love Pursues the Hated
by Amber Mikage
Summary: The death of Relena angers Milliardo and sends him over the edge, willing to kill the one who killed her...but what if the one that killed Relena was someone he knew...someone he loved and hated at the same time?


Title: Author: Amber Mikage Email: amber_mikage@hotmail.com Rating: R Warnings: Sexual situations, major angst, death, some violence, and shounen ai/yaoi. Pairings: 1x9 and some other ones.  
  
Author Comments: I have made some original C's up in this, so if you don't like Yaoi, or original C's then don't read it! Flames will be laughed at and used as fuel for my virtual fireplace! So, feel free to send'em ^^  
  
Summary: The death of Relena angers Milliardo and sends him over the edge, willing to kill the one who killed her...but what if the one that killed Relena was someone he knew...someone he loved and hated at the same time?  
  
Zechs watched the flickering of the fireplace with his ice cold blue orbs, glaring at them as if wishing for them to die down. He had lost the one reason, besides his own anger, to join Oz and seek revenge...his sister...Relena Peacecraft. He had wanted to destroy Oz at first...so he could make a peaceful future and end the cruel war so that no more orphans like him and herself would ever have to live without the joy of their mother and father.  
  
He remembered when Noin had told him of the sad news. He broke the glass he was using to drink from with his own bare hands, shutting the vid off to keep her from seeing the tears in his eyes, and sat in that chair, trying to process the information. He suddenly felt the rage rise from within himself. He couldn't get up, the tears kept running down and wouldn't stop...he just sat there, letting himself sob over his sister's death. It was so unlike the blonde-platinum haired man who had once tried to destroy the earth without thinking twice.  
  
A few minutes later, he went to his room and washed his face, sighing. He then scheduled a flight to Earth, getting back on the vid phone with Noin and telling her that he'd be there in a day or so. He nodded and was informed that the 4 former gundam pilots were coming as well. Heero Yuy had never answered, but Zechs had a nagging feeling that he would show up. He didn't know why, but Heero would show up whenever she was in trouble...but...if always did, what prevented him from showing up this time?! He was getting angrier and packing his clothes that was now all wrinkled and disheveled. He growled and closed his suitcase, getting Pagen...Relena's former butler, to get a room ready for him and then he hung up, locking up and calling a cab to the airport...  
  
~*~ A Day Later, On Earth ~*~  
  
He had arrived and Pagen was there, waiting for him, as was Noin and the 4 gundam pilots. Noin smiled sadly, hugging him and whispered an apology as he nodded and they walked to two separate limos. Both were black and Milliardo got into the first one with Noin as the other four got into the other one...  
  
~*~ Limo 2 ~*~  
  
Quatre looked to Trowa, who was sitting there, eyes closed and looking as if he was asleep, which he wasn't. Duo sighed. He wanted to know how and why this all happened...and where was Heero!? Heero was always there to protect her...why wasn't he there Now!? He thought over and over. Quatre peered over at his friend, looking concerned. "I'm fine Quatre..." Duo said softly. Trowa just sat there, not even moving. He was thinking about what had happened, what Noin and the others had told him. Processing the information in his head, he looked disturbed. Quatre looked outside as they reached the Peacecraft Mansion, the limo coming to a stop.  
  
~*~ Limo 1 ~*~  
  
Noin talked with Milliardo about the funeral. He wasn't really listening, he was real frustrated and when he finds the man who killed his sister was gonna get tortured until they wished they were in hell, burning. Noin sighed, knowing that none of what she was saying was really getting to him. She felt the limo pull into the gates and driveway of the Peacecraft Mansion and park in front of it. The driver got out and opened the door and Noin got out, followed by Zechs. The boys were right behind them as they walked inside.  
  
End of Part 1  
  
By: Amber Mikage  
  
C&C are welcome! 


End file.
